


Jackpot?

by SarkyFancyPants



Series: Four They Were: A Borderlands AU [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkyFancyPants/pseuds/SarkyFancyPants
Summary: A series of chronicles that tell the story on how Handsome Jack got to meet the Undying and how things turned out from the day he captured "it", or better put, "him".(Takes place before the events of Borderlands 2)





	1. An unpleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Borderlands AU that involves original characters within the Borderlands universe. This takes place in the canon story just with slight modifications to fit in the AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally gets his hands on the fabled Undying creature he's been looking forward to capture, only to get something completely different to what he had imagined. But this won't stop him from making it his new prized possession to brag about. Maybe.

“Sir, we’ve successfully captured our target...” The voice of a Hyperion soldier crackled through the ECHO communicator located on Handsome Jack’s office desk. “I-It is pretty big. The shock-sticks were not nearly enough to take it down, but it has been put in a cage now.” The soldier sighed with a shaky breath. “We await your order.”

“YES! Excellent!” Jack clapped, excitedly tapping his feet on the floor. “Hold it right there, I’m on my way. And don’t try anything stupid! Don’t want any blood and guts spilling before I arrive.”

The soldier stammered. “Th-the beast is pretty angry though. It keeps slamming its body against the walls of the cage. I don’t think it will hold-”

“SLEEP-DART IT OR SOMETHING, GENIUS!” Jack snapped. “Tase it or bash it in the head with a club, I don’t care!”

The soldier didn’t have a chance to speak before the ECHO receiver beeped as the call abruptly ended. Handsome Jack reclined back on his chair placing his hands on his head, a smile slowly growing across his face as he took deep breaths. He could barely contain the excitement of knowing that the creature no one had been able to capture was just at his fingertips. Of course nobody was able to do it but _him_ . _HE_ was the hero after all.

Jack stood up tidying up his coat and combing his hair with his fingers. Sure he was meeting up with an animal as far as he knew, but he had to look dashing for the occasion.

Even though he had put a big price on the creature's tail alone, it wasn't long until bandits and desperate nobodies tried to take that moment of fame by showing up with fakes and sad attempts of replicas made with airbrushed stalker tails. Of course nobody was brave enough to deal with the creature themselves for the big reward and recognition. What use that would be if one was immediately killed anyway? There was no winning against an immortal creature with unbelievable strength and intelligence that always seemed to be at least three steps ahead of everyone else.

That's when Handsome Jack decided to follow its tracks and hopefully push ahead of it.

He had every soldier down on Pandora patrolling the elusive monster's most visited areas, which were usually bandit camps, and most recently, Hyperion property. It seemed to be interested in collecting Eridium. It explained the strange shortage of the precious violet rocks every time cargo trains arrived to the main warehouse stations with claw marks on the roofs and walls, burnt locks, and no signs of bandit interference. The creature hinted to be more competent than any pillager living on the planet.

They followed its tracks with the help of ECHO recorders. Those usually contained vital information of the victims' last moments in every deadly encounter, especially those where the Undying was responsible for the poor bastards' demise. And that's how they found its final location, exactly where they expected it to be; within a Hyperion station that had been invaded not too long ago by bandits and turned into a camp where now remained nothing but carnage.

The night sky shrouded over a derailed Hyperion cargo train sitting stationary nearby the piles of rubble, shattered Eridium, and bandit corpses scattered about while Hyperion soldiers secured the place with only a few lamp posts illuminating the area. As Handsome Jack strutted in confidently with his eyes focused on the large cage situated across the field, the soldier that had called earlier hurried at his direction upon acknowledging his presence.

“Sir, the creature has finally calmed down, at least for now…” The soldier cleared his throat. “It has been a long night.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh. Any casualties?”

“Just a few injured, b-but nothing too bad. The beast was already too agitated after dealing with all these bandits. Bob almost lost his whole left arm and-”

“Spare me the details, Carl.” Jack huffed waving his hand impatiently. “Just let me see my prize!”

The soldier blinked and nodded. “R-right this way, sir. Just be careful and don’t get too close.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Both men approached the large cage covered with a worn piece of yellow cloth concealing its interior. The soldier gestured his companions to uncover the front of the cage exposing the door. Handsome Jack rubbed his hands together and leaned dangerously close between the metal bars, ignoring the soldier’s previous warnings.

Within the darkness, a pair of green eyes with a red glow flaring from its pupils looked up to meet with Handsome Jack’s gaze. A darkened figure stood up and walked towards the little light cracking through the few torn holes on the cloth, slightly revealing its shape to be similar to a human of short stature with clothes stained in dirt and fresh blood.

“Good evenin’.” It spoke.

Jack frowned. “Is this a joke? This… miniature person...” He turned to the soldier that was fidgeting a few feet away. “Do you think I’m stupid?”

The soldier shook his head in confusion and peeked into the cage. “B-but sir, I...” His voice cracked.

Jack pointed angrily at the cage. “You said it was huge! What I’m seeing here is a freaky-looking midget man no taller than you or me!”

The other soldiers looked at each other quite alarmed as Jack walked slowly towards their colleague with rage brewing visibly in his eyes, his hands quickly grabbing the poor soul by the neck.

“Sir, this is supposed to be it!” One of the workers shouted frantically.

“No, _no_! You are _wrong_!” Jack lashed out at the worker. “Either you’re all blind or just plain stupid, but this is not it. This has a name and it is called ‘the prank that will get all your skulls caved in BY ME’!”

“Pip.” The voice from within the cage briefly cut off Jack’s fury.

Handsome Jack turned around, with his eyes nearly bulging out of anger and his hands dangerously tightening making the soldier squeak. “What the  _hell_ did you just say?”

The green eyed man peeked from the metal bars. “I have a name. And me name is Pip.” The man spoke with a distinctive Irish accent.

Jack huffed a mocking chuckle. “Oh, is it now? Well, _Pip_ , can’t you see I’m busy teaching these morons a lesson about not wasting my time with pranks?”

“Ey, pal, cut these lads some slack.” Pip cocked an eyebrow. “They did their job.”

“And they failed. The Undying is supposed to be there. Not you.” Jack hissed. "Whoever you are..."

Pip chuckled, leaning on the door. “ _Either you are blind or just plain stupid_.” The voice coming from his lips wasn’t his anymore, but none other than an exact imitation of Jack’s.

All color drained from Handsome Jack’s face and his expression drastically changed. He loosened his grip, dropping the soldier, who fell on his knees holding his neck coughing and wheezing. A nervous smile grew on his twitching lips, all while he slowly walked back towards the cage, making an attempt to regain his composure. He moved closer almost enough to have the tip of his nose grazing over Pip’s and his eyes, sharp as daggers, looking down at him.

“Listen, Pipsqueak…” He chuckled, pointing menacingly. “I don’t know what games you’re playing, but spare me the need to strangle you too. So you better-”

A sharp sensation jabbed onto Jack's right side making him let out a startled gasp, jumping to the side placing his hand on his ribs checking for any blood or an open stab wound. At the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of what was a distinctive serrated dagger-like tail slithering back inside the cage through the metal bars, showing a dim green glow before hiding away into the darkness. Jack started to chuckle before bursting into loud cackling.

“WAIT WHAT? _YOU_ , little man, you are the Undying? Naah no freaking way!”

He proceeded to mock and tease the already annoyed green eyed man who glared at him, rolling his eyes and tapping his foot with irritation.

Almost out of air, Jack wiped his teary eyes, trying to calm himself down while patting his chest. “Ohh boy! This night has had many twists, hasn’t it?” He sighed. “Gosh, I really want to know what the HELL is up with you, little freak. But we can’t just chat here, no. I am taking you with me.” He purred.

Pip cocked an eyebrow. “Aw, yer invitin' me over? How sweet, at least let me out so I can pack me bags, why don’t ya? Maybe grab some clean underwear and...”

Handsome Jack snorted. “Not gonna happen.”

“Not even me toothbrush?” Pip pouted with the corners of his mouth hiding a cheeky smile.

“Oh hoh hoh, you’re such a kidder. Alright everyone! Cuff him, maybe muzzle him for good measure, and cover that tail with bubble wrap or something…” Jack shrugged and waved his hands, turning his back at Pip, signaling at the dumbfounded Hyperion soldiers that stood around and began preparing the cage to be sent up to the Helios moon base. He rubbed his hands together and walked away to hop on his ride. “I’m looking forward to see you again real soon, Pipsqueak.” He giggled.

Pip glared and watched the commotion grow. The cage began to shift making him tumble from side to side while he was lifted and carried away by a constructor bot.

“Well...crap.” He sighed. “I really needed me toothbrush…”

 


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Undying, better known as Pip, gave quite a turbulent first impression, it was Handsome Jack's turn to give his first as well; starting with an uncomfortably small cell for Pip to sleep in for the night, followed by some very shocking news. 
> 
> (Takes place before the events of Borderlands 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a Borderlands fanstory that involves original characters within the Borderlands universe. This takes place in the canon story just with slight modifications to fit in the AU.

Pip was lying sprawled right in the middle of a prison cell humming a little song in an attempt to amuse himself. He was dying of boredom. It had been at least six hours since he got nabbed by Hyperion soldiers awaiting to be perhaps interrogated or roughed up a little. During his capture, a thin collar-device was forcibly locked around his neck with a nice Hyperion label engraved onto it. It would’ve felt stylish if it wasn’t so uncomfortably tight.

He wasn’t sure what to expect exactly, but he was ready for whatever that would come. The real torture was enduring the ceaseless buzzing of the energy barrier and the continuous flickering of the light above him.

The red-headed man stretched his neck a little trying to see beyond the bright blue barrier. There was a guard outside sitting in front of various screens that showed security footage of different locations throughout the halls outside the prison. Nothing exciting was happening for any of them both. Pip began to groan and kick one of the walls while singing loudly in an unintelligible language.

“Be quiet in there!” The guard in charge slammed his fist on a table, stomping his way angrily in front of Pip.

“How long are ya goin’ to keep me locked in this prison?” Pip snarled sitting up with his legs crossed. “It’s stuffy, me neck is itchy, I didn’t have any supper, and I really gotta piss.”

“Handsome Jack will be coming soon to deal with you, midget.” The guard pointed condescendingly. “Now keep it down before I-”

Pip scowled at the guard with his bright green eyes, tapping the tip of his tail impatiently on the floor. “Before what, huh?” He curled up his lips baring his teeth. “Yer lucky I can’t get out otherwise ya would be mince meat by now.”

The guard balled his hands into fists, lifting a finger to the red-haired man’s face. But before he could begin lecturing him, the main gates of the prison opened with a heavy swish getting both men to turn to look to the side. Two more guards marched into the hallway carrying big rifles, escorting none other than Handsome Jack himself. 

“Heyyy! making friends with the freak?” Jack snorted.

“Handsome Jack, sir!” The soldier saluted. “I was just teaching this thing the meaning of discipline.”

Pip rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Tosser…” He mumbled.

“Oh good, good.” Jack nodded nonchalantly waving his hand.  “Well, you may stand down, gentlemen. I wish to be alone with this thing for a moment.”

The red-haired man watched as the guards saluted once again before making their way out from the prison, leaving him alone with Hyperion’s CEO, who looked at him intently with a sinister smile on his face. Pip pouted, slowly standing up without taking his eyes off of him.

“Here we are.” Jack put his arms behind his back and tilted his head. “How did you sleep in there, buddy?”

Pip huffed unamused. “Could’ve used a pillow at least.”

Handsome Jack chortled holding his stomach. “Oh hahah! You’re such a kidder! Who would’ve thought the Undying had such charming sense of humor.”

"Cut that crap and get to the point, mate. What do ya want?"

The CEO hummed with an insincere grin. "I just want to get to know you, pumpkin. Learn your secrets of what makes you what you are.” He slowly took a few steps closer to the barrier separating both men from eachother, letting out a wheezy giggle. “I still can’t believe you’re so small. To think that people are afraid of you. It’s adorable.”

The red-haired man’s face distorted in burning rage, with flaring nostrils and ears pressed down, all while he took deep, growly breaths.

Handsome Jack shook his head with amusement. “Wow, look at you acting so tough.”

“It is easy for ye to say, leavin’ yer men to do all the dirty work while ya strut in here so full of yerself.” Pip scoffed crossing his arms. “Yer nothin’ but a coward, I can sense it. It would be so easy to take ya down. When I come out from this cell, I will-”

Intense pain shoot out all over Pip’s body making him scream and contort, forcing him to slump over to the wall for support. The collar strapped to his neck crackled and sparked for a few seconds with enough power to weaken him, dropping him to his knees as Handsome Jack just watched with satisfaction. When the buzzing stopped, Pip was huffing, clawing at his neck with trembling hands.

“Ah tut-tut, better watch your tone, Pipsqueak.” Jack flashed a malicious smirk. He lifted his arm in front of him to reveal a device in his hand with his thumb hovering on a glowing green button. “This new toy has a head-explosion setting I could use if you don’t behave. So you better be nice because trust me, I’m really curious to see how you survive getting your brains melted from the inside out.”

Pip lifted his gaze, still shaking from the shock, a few strands of his hair falling over his crazy, shifting eyes. His vision was blurred and pulsed painfully with every accelerated heartbeat making it hard for him to focus. All that came out of his mouth was a hushed, anguished whimper.

Jack crouched to eye level with Pip letting out a very pleased sigh. “Now, let’s talk.”

“Wh-what do ya want from m-me?” Pip hissed.

Jack clicked his tongue. “It’s simple. At first I was only interested in taking your tail as a trophy, but, eh, that would’ve lost its magic after a while.” He stood up taking a few steps back pacing around a little, hands resting behind his back again. “Rumor says you can’t die, which sounds pretty crazy. But how true is that?”

Pip only closed his eyes and lowered his head, panting without saying a word.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You were very chatty moments ago.” Handsome Jack wheezed a little laugh. “See, that first zap? Pff it was just a small taste of what this baby can do! If you know what’s good for you, you would start talking.” He clenched his jaw.

There was a brief moment of silence. The red-haired man continued trembling in the same position with his tail coiled between his legs. His fingers digging into the metal floor leaving behind deep claw marks. “I c-c...”

Jack perked up raising his eyebrows and lifting a hand up to his ear. “Huh? What did you say? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I CAN die...” Pip grumbled with resignation, regaining his composure and roughly sitting on the floor resting his back on the wall. “Thing is, I don’t stay dead. I...regenerate, which is different. Seriously, people fail to tell that difference.”

Handsome Jack looked down at Pip with contempt twisting his lip a little to the side, humming thoughtfully. “Well that’s… kinda lame” His expression switched quickly upon realization. “Wait, no… so what you’re saying is I could shoot you in the face right now and you would be done for, but just momentarily, then you will come back all nice and dandy, yes?”

Tense and upset, Pip rolled his eyes and nodded with a sigh. “That’s correct.”

The CEO spread his arms looking down at Pip with a broad grin. “Awesome! That’s what I wanted to hear!” He clapped, rubbing his hands together hyping himself with anticipation. “We can get to work then! I’ll call the scientists immediately so they take you to the R&D for the big, big project I have planned. This is gonna be great!”

“Take me to the what?” Pip scrambled back up to his feet nearly collapsing back down when his knees bent forcibly.

“Listen, I’m not gonna sugarcoat it, cupcake, but you’re going to be dissected and studied for my scientists to figure out a way to transfer your powers into my body so I can become immortal.” Jack gestured with his hands at the red-haired man the entire time with a perverse look on his face.“Consider it a humble sacrifice in the name of science. Thank you in advance.”  He winked.

A cold wave of shivers rushed through Pip's body from his head to the tip of his tail. It was his worst nightmare coming to life. He had been through all sorts of torture, but nothing was worse than experimentation. He couldn’t bare with the idea of how invasive it was, how disrespectful, even for a non-human like him, it was absolutely dehumanizing, and he couldn’t let that happen, he couldn't fall into such humiliating fate. He tried regaining his strength, banging on the barrier of his cell. 

“Wait, WAIT! Ye can't do that!”

Handsome Jack was already on his way out when the banging got his attention. Turning around with a swift lean he waltzed back close to the cell. “What are you so worried about? It’s not like it’s going to KILL you.” He jeered with a loud cackle.

“No, ya don’t understand, it's not that simple. It’s not goin’ to-” Pip swallowed. He beckoned Jack, took a deep breath and lowered his tone. “Listen, mate, yer science project is not goin' to give ya what yer lookin' for and I can guarantee that."

"Yeah? Well, we'll agree to disagree."

The red-haired man inched closer nearly pressing his face on the barrier. "Let me put it like this, pretty boy. Our genetic material is as compatible as a bare wire and a puddle. Yer cells will start regeneratin’ so fast ya will look like cauliflower before ya even get to say  _ Great work, people! _ " He clapped and gestured humorously pretending to be Jack with his voice changing to sound exactly like his.

“ _How in the hell..._ ” Bewildered, Handsome Jack frowned and backed away. It was just like last time back at the train wreckage, just as if he was listening to a recording of his own voice coming out of the short man’s mouth. He blinked and shook his head a little. “Right, whatever, that does sound bad.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Who would’ve thought a savage like you knew so much about science.”

“Mama didn't raise no eejit ." Pip snickered. "Say, I got a proposition for ya. It’s pretty big. But first lemme out so we can arrange this like gentlemen."

“You’re stupid if you think I’ll let you out so easily. You can talk perfectly right where you are.” Jack added with a snarky tone. “ But go on. I’m listening.” 


End file.
